1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved branched hose construction and to a T-connector for forming such a branched hose construction as well as to improved methods of making the construction and the T-connector thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is know to provide a branched hose construction comprising a T-connector having a body portion provided with a pair of substantially oppositely directed legs extending therefrom and an outwardly directed branch leg extending therefrom intermediate the pair of legs, and three tubular hoses respectively telescoped onto the legs to be disposed in fluid communication with each other through the T-connector, each hose having an outer peripheral surface and an annular end surface and the body portion of the T-connector having an external peripheral surface adjacent the legs thereof. For example, see the Burke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,314.
Such a branched hose construction is also known to have the body portion provided with an annular shoulder adjacent each leg thereof against which the annular end surface of its respective hose abuts and which is of a size that causes the external peripheral surface of that respective hose to substantially mate with and thereby be substantially flush with the external peripheral surface of the body portion that is adjacent that respective hose. In addition, such known branched hose construction has annular clamping means respectively disposed about the hoses and clamping the same against their respective legs of the T-connector. For example, see the Australian patent to Lindberg, No. 212,881.